La muerte de Arturo
by IskraFarron
Summary: "Las profecías de la Dama del Lago son crípticas y misteriosas. Arturo no tiene por qué morir allí". Libre interpretación de la mitología artúrica.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Libre uso de la mitología artúrica, muerte de personajes. Las notas sobre personajes y aclaraciones vienen al final.

* * *

Arthur permanece en la retaguardia, aguardando. No ha hecho más que esperar desde que comenzó la batalla. Le tiemblan un poco las manos, que sujetan con firmeza la lanza y el escudo, en caso de que los sajones rompan la primera línea de defensa. Se ve como un niño pequeño, enclaustrado en trozos de hojalata que le entorpecen los movimientos. El yelmo le está grande, pero no le preocupa que se desprenda de su cabeza en caso de conflicto. El caballo, bajo sus piernas, rebosa nerviosismo y parece dispuesto, en cualquier momento, a encabritarse.

Está más preocupado por su rey y todos aquellos caballeros que luchan en el frente. Los sajones son más numerosos, letales y brutales que los caballeros de Camelot, centrados en la vida en el campo de entrenamiento y en la defensa. Mordred, a la cabeza del ejército enemigo, se ha despojado del poco aire infantil que le quedaba, para encararse a su propio padre en una guerra. Una guerra que parece pérdida.

El cuerno aliado anuncia la llegada de más tropas enemigas. Y con ello, la retaguardia debe entrar en batalla. Arthur se baja la celada y respira hondo. Grita y con ello, la tropa avanza con velocidad por el campo. Allí, caballeros luchan contra los salvajes. La nación observa ansioso, buscando a su rey por todos lados. Sin embargo, un bárbaro ataca su montura, que se mueve asustada y lo hace caer.

La caída lo desorienta brevemente, pero no tiene tiempo de descansar cuando el hombre, inmensamente más grande que él, trata de partirlo en dos con su espadón. Rueda en el suelo, esquivando a duras penas la estocada. Se incorpora rápidamente y echa mano de la espada, dando por perdida su lanza al igual que su caballo. El bárbaro lo mira, relamiéndose ante la idea de sangre de Camelot bañando su espada. Arthur, asustado y excitado por la adrenalina, le hace un gesto con la mano, instándole a acercarse.

—¡Vamos, ven a por mí! —exclama, dando una estocada en el aire con el objetivo de provocarlo.

El otro no se hace esperar. Ataca furiosamente con su espada, que choca contra el arma de la nación. Arthur se aparta un poco, y pega una nueva estocada, que roza levemente el hombro de su enemigo. Éste aúlla de dolor, pero no cesa de dar golpes a diestro y siniestro con el fin de alcanzar con alguno de ellos a su objetivo. El rubio retrocede cada vez más, deteniendo a duras penas los golpes. "_Te queda una opción"_, parece susurrarle una voz dentro de su cabeza. Pero él la ignora. No está seguro de cuánta magia será capaz de utilizar durante la batalla.

La última estocada le toca la mejilla con un beso de acero, provocándole un fuerte escozor. Y su enemigo está a punto de volver a golpearlo, pero un fuerte escudo de energía lo detiene y lo hace retroceder. "_¡Así! ¡Machácalo!" _grita la voz. El hombre en el suelo lo mira con cierto pánico. Nadie le había dicho que un mago se encontraba entre los aliados del rey Arturo.

La nación, sin detenerse a observar los ojos suplicantes del enemigo, le ensarta con la espada y la saca, cubierta de sangre.

En su búsqueda por el campo de batalla, se enfrenta a más bárbaros. Sin embargo, usa su magia a casi toda potencia, sin importarle que los caballeros del rey se den cuenta de ello. Prometió no usar su magia de nuevo. _Pero esto es una excepción._

Cuando acaba con el último enemigo que ha osado cruzar espadas con él, observa en la lejanía a dos hombres luchando en una colina, uno con lanza y el otro con una espada que arroja una luz azulada. Excalibur. Echa a correr por la colina, esquivando flechas y bárbaros que tratan de asestarle golpes. No puede dejar de escuchar la voz de la Dama del Lago, advirtiéndole del terrible destino del portador de Excalibur. Las profecías de la Dama del Lago son crípticas y misteriosas. Arturo no tiene por qué morir allí.

Sin embargo, cuando llega a lo alto de la colina, asiste con horror a aquella escena entre padre e hijo: Mordred atravesado por Excalibur, descansa sobre el suelo, con hilos de sangre corriendo por sus labios. Mientras, su padre le sujeta la cabeza, con una herida igual de grave en el pecho, cercana al corazón.

—Hijo mío —El rey parece desconsolado mientras mira al muchacho, que respira con dificultad y tose—. Hijo mío, no te muevas. Te llevaré con tu madre.

Arturo trata de moverse, pero la herida le sangra con fuerza y lo hace caer. El muchacho le observa fijamente y esboza una sonrisa, fría y cruel, antes de cerrar los ojos. Arthur entonces se acerca a su rey, que está echado en la tierra, agonizando como hacía unos momentos lo hacía su vástago. Se coloca de rodillas frente a él, sin saber cómo aliviar su carga. En su cabeza busca un hechizo que le permita curar a su rey y se da cuenta de que no lo sabe. Se ha borrado de su mente, cegada por la guerra y la sangre.

—Arturo, mírame —ruega la nación y el rey, desorientado, cumple su mandato—. Arturo_, _tengo que incorporarte para poder llevarte con Morgana.

Arturo parece haber envejecido desde que dejó el campamento. La piel blanquecina resalta las ojeras y sus manos tiemblan, tratando de asir las manos de su hijo. Suda profusamente y tose, escupiendo sangre.

—¿Merlín? —pregunta el hombre, pestañeando. Siente los párpados pesados, pero no puede cerrarlos todavía—. Ha acabado. La Dama del Lago lo dijo.

—La Dama del Lago puede equivocarse, Arturo —miente. La Dama del Lago nunca se equivoca—. Tu destino no es acabar aquí. Tienes un reino que proteger. Una mujer que te espera. Piensa en Ginebra.

_Piensa en mí_. Pero la nación se calla. Allí sólo es un siervo, un súbdito, un mago, un consejero, un amigo. Allí no es la representación de la nación que defienden los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. Es Arthur Kirkland. Es Merlín.

—Ginebra… estará bien. Tiene a Lanzarote —responde, respirando entrecortadamente—. Los caballeros defenderán mi reino… Tu reino. Avalon me espera, amigo mío.

…

Cuando los caballeros llegan a la colina, cansados y heridos por la batalla, su rey yace frío. Arthur le ha cerrado los ojos y ha arrancado la espada del cuerpo de Mordred, reposándola sobre su dueño. Observa las caras abatidas de los muchachos y hombres, que ven como su rey ha caído en gloriosa batalla.

—¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? —pregunta sir Kay, rompiendo el silencio.

—Llamad a lady Morgana. El rey parte a Avalon.

…

Lady Morgana ultima los detalles mientras los caballeros del rey colocan el estandarte del dragón sobre su cuerpo. _Es un funeral fugaz y muy solitario_, piensa la hechicera. Ni siquiera en Camelot se sabe con certeza que le ha sucedido a su rey. La reina Ginebra tampoco tiene noticias del campo de batalla. No todos están de acuerdo con aquella decisión. Pero la ha impuesto Merlín y debe cumplirse.

El cuerpo del monarca descansa en una barca de Avalon, llena de flores. Vestido con una túnica roja, Arturo se dispone a entrar en la isla legendaria colmado de honor. Sin embargo, Excalibur permanece en las manos del hechicero.

—Es hora —anuncia Morgana a su compañero, que ha permanecido en la orilla del lago sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. El mago asiente.

Sir Percival corta la cuerda que mantiene la barca en la orilla con su espada. La embarcación, lentamente, se desplaza por todo el lago ante la mirada de los caballeros, de su hermana y de Merlín. Poco a poco, las brumas de Avalon la absorben. Y entonces, desaparece.

Los caballeros, sus amigos y confidentes, hacen una última reverencia, hincando la rodilla en el suelo. Morgana se enjuaga una lágrima que corre por su mejilla. Y Merlín, con toda su fuerza, arroja la Excalibur al fondo del lago.

—Morgana… —susurra el mago— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

La mujer le mira, interrogante.

…

La espada descansa sobre la piedra tallada. Caballeros de todos los reinos y confines durante años han llegado a la ciudad, con la intención de despojarla de su vaina de piedra. Dicen que aquel que la extraiga, será rey.

Morgana, casi anciana, y otro hombre miran desde una ventana del castillo, expectantes. Saben que algo importante va a acontecer. Un muchacho sucio y desaliñado cruza aprisa la plaza, cargando dos cubos de agua. Sin embargo, tropieza con un guijarro y los dos cubos se caen, mojando el suelo.

El chiquillo maldice, pensando que tendrá que volver a coger agua del pozo si no quiere que su señor le castigue. De repente, el muchacho mira la escultura que se erige desde hace más de veinte años en la plaza. Recuerda las palabras dichas por la reina y se encoge de hombros. _Por probar._

Se acerca a la espada y coloca ambas manos en el pomo. Tira con fuerza, pero la espada no cede. Suspira, pensando en lo estúpido que tiene que parecer desde aquella posición. Un chico de las caballerizas tratando de ser rey. Tira una vez más, desganado, pensando en lo lejos que está el pozo de allí. Y entonces la piedra alrededor del arma se resquebraja y ésta surge.

El chico la mira con los ojos desorbitados, mientras pega un grito, lleno de incredulidad y emoción. Morgana lo ve correr hacia el castillo y se ríe. El hombre a su lado se une a la risa de la mujer.

—¿Qué tiene de especial? —pregunta Morgana cuando su risa cesa.

—Creo que deberías averiguarlo por ti misma —responde el hombre con un ligero tono divertido.

—Eres un caprichoso, Arthur —le replica la mujer.

El hombre a su lado no es más que otro muchacho. Un chiquillo rubio, de ojos verdes y que hace veintidós años temblaba en un campo de batalla. Pero todos lo saben, Morgana más que nadie. Aquel chico es veterano y poderoso. Aquel hombre es nación y Merlín a la vez.

* * *

**Notas**

He decidido usar los nombres en español de los personajes ya que Arthur (nación) y Arthur (rey de Camelot) podían confundirse en el caso de aparecer juntos. Como utilizar sólo el nombre de Arturo quedaría extraño con la ambientación en general, aparecen Lancelot como Lanzarote y Guinevere como Ginebra. Tienen un pequeño papel sir Percival (caballero famoso por su búsqueda del Santo Grial), sir Kay (hijo de sir Héctor, padre adoptivo de Arturo) y sir Mordred (hijo de Morgana y Arturo, también caballero de su padre).

Otro punto que puede no quedar claro es el uso del nombre de Merlín. Existen ciertas teorías de que el nombre de Merlín realmente es un título y no un personaje en sí. Así, se explicaría cómo vive desde los tiempos del rey Uther hasta la actualidad del fic. De esta manera, Inglaterra es simplemente el heredero de ese título.

La escena del final corresponde a veintidós años después del conflicto. Arturo entraría en batalla con su hijo a los, más o menos, treinta años. Morgana, al ser la hermana mayor de Arturo, tiene unos cuantos años más. Muestra signos de vejez, pero sigue siendo una poderosa maga. Ginebra es reina de Camelot, pero realmente la nación está gobernada por Morgana y Arthur, que buscan a un nuevo rey.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del fic. Crítica, comentario, opinión,… es siempre bien recibido~


End file.
